Beauty and the Teddy Bear
thumb Dedicated to Ralphie's Beauty and the Lion, Princess Rapunzel's Beauty and the Bear and others! I thought we'd - the All-Star Magical Memories remake it as trying find inspiration while watching their versions, as Tooniverse Productions' spoof! (One of our favorite Disney movies! Yes!!) Let's turn things around... maybe we mix things up! Know what we all mean? Well, that's what friends are for! Cast: *Peddler Woman/Enchantress - The Fairy Godmother (Cinderella; 1950) *Belle - Lily (LeapFrog; 1999) *Baker - Donald Duck (Disney) *Townspeople - Petrie (The Land Before Time), Sonic the Hedgehog, Winnie (The Box Trolls), Spike (My Little Pony), Puggsy (Tom and Jerry: The Movie), Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon (My Little Pony), Arthur, Wanda (The Fairly OddParents), Allan-a-Dale (Robin Hood), The Elves (The Elf Prince; anime), Emmy, Max, Enrique and their Dragonland friends (Dragon Tales), Big Bird (Sesame Street), Celina (Sesame Street), Cindy and Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear), Fat Cat (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers), Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron), Stewie Griffin (Family Guy), SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants), Tom and Jerry, The 12 Little Girls (Madeline; 1988), The Three Streetdogs (Oliver and Company), Jay Jay, Tracy and Herky (Jay Jay the Jet Plane; 1998-2005), Cleveland Jr. and his classmates (The Cleveland Show), Minnie Mouse (Disney), Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh), The Powerpuff Girls, The Simpsons, Link (The Legend of Zelda), Clifford the Big Red Dog, Alan (Sesame Street), Tigger (Winnie the Pooh), Nikki, Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter), Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants), Marinette Cheng (Miraculous Ladybug), Maui (Moana), Mushu (Mulan; 1988), Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony), Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog), Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia), The Pretty Cure All-Stars, the Sesame Street company, Pororo and his friends (Pororo the Little Penguin), Littlefoot and Company (The Land Before Time), Henry, Summer and Cobby (Henry Hugglemonster), The Teen Titans, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, Bowser and Pauline (Super Mario), Thumbelina, Jacquimo and Birds (Thumbelina; 1994), Phineas, Ferb and Isabella (Phineas and Ferb), Christopher Robin and his Hundred Acre Wood Company (Winnie the Pooh), Dancers (An Extremely Goofy Movie), Barney, Baby Bop and the Kids (Barney and Friends), The Mane 6 (My Little Pony), Kermit the Frog (The Muppets), Theresa (Class of the Titans), Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory), Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon; 1992-97), Max Taylor (Dinosaur King), and Ranma Saotome (male) (Ranma 1/2) *Bookseller - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *LeFou - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Gaston - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Bimbettes: **1 - Ami Onuki (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi) **2 - Misty (Pokemon) **3 - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) *Maurice - Patou (Rock-a-Doodle) *Philippe - Spirit (Spirit: The Stallion of the Cimarron) *Lumiere - Professor Ludwig von Drake (Disney) *Cogsworth - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Footstool - Max the Dog (The Little Mermaid) *Mrs. Potts - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Chip - Elmo (Sesame Street) *The Beast - Winnie the Pooh *Fifi the Feather Duster - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Wardrobe - Rarity (My Little Pony) *Stove - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Monsieur D'Arque - King Bowser Koopa (Super Mario) *Mob - various villains *Human Lumiere - Robin Hood (1973) *Human Cogsworth - Boo-boo Bear (Yogi Bear) *Sultan the Dog - Pluto (Disney) *Human Fifi - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Human Mrs. Potts - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Human Chip - Tad (LeapFrog; 1999) *Prince Adam - Leap (LeapFrog; 1999) Scenes: *Part 1: Prologue *Part 2: "Lil" (Belle) *Part 3: Meet Clopin *Part 4: Patou the Inventor *Part 5: Where is Patou? *Part 6: Patou at the Castle *Part 7: Proposal/"Lil" (Reprise): *Part 8: Lily Arrives at the Bear's Castle *Part 9: A New Home *Part 10: No One Does Things Like Clopin/"Clopin" *Part 11: Lily Meets Duchess, Elmo and Rarity *Part 12: Lily Feels Difficult *Part 13: Lily Leaves her Room *Part 14a: "Be Our Guest!" *Part 14b: I Would Like a Tour *Part 15: A Tour of the Castle *Part 16: The West Wing/Fighting the Wolves *Part 17: Lily Escapes/Pooh Battle the Wolves *Part 18: Clopin's Scheme *Part 19: Something Special for Lily/"Something There" *Part 20: Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Part 21: A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Part 22: Pooh Lets Lily Go *Part 23: Clopin's Plan in Action/"Mob Song" *Part 24: The Castle Under Attack *Part 25: Pooh Versus Clopin *Part 26: Transformation/A Happy Ending *Part 27: End Credits Category:Tooniverse Productions Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs